Talk:The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx (mission)
? I wqould think there would be more talk about this. Are they gonna fix the mission soon? i want to read more about it. i can't get to the mission but want to read about it BMW 16:33, 13 December 2006 (CST) :ok i just read the update notes for today. They fixed the bug! so I hope someone plays it :P BMW 16:37, 13 December 2006 (CST) I don't think consume soul would kill them but maybe unnatural signet? or maybe it has a bug that if razah and only razah uses consume sould than the spirits wil die. --Shade Murtagh 14:26, 16 December 2006 (CST) External Links Just posting a few forums threads that we can use to come up with a walkthrough: * http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10090528 * more to be added -- 03:08, 15 December 2006 (CST) defeat him easy? I was thinking about how unnatural signet would of been used with this party that has defeated him, i haven't seen the map yet but if the spirits were invulnerable, they could of pulled the boss to the spirits and used unnatural spirit for an instant recharge and a lot of damage. Along with some kind of energy management from supporting characters they could keep this assault up indefinably. Xeon 21:07, 16 December 2006 (CST) :If you look here, you will see that the team that defeated him still have the enviromental spirits alive. In any case, Unnatural Signet only damages spirits (no splash damage) and only recharges instantly when hitting spirits. Lots of teams have destroyed the spirits using that skill, Gaze of Fury, and others with no success. I'd trade theories and suggestions here. — Gares 22:32, 16 December 2006 (CST) ::So what exactly is an Altehrwurdige Rustungsuberreste? It seems that the chest drops one for each party member. -- Gordon Ecker 00:35, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::That would be a Primeval Armor Remnant. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 00:46, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::::Bugger, i ment Spiritual Pain Xeon 02:31, 17 December 2006 (CST) The CC trick Why has the Consume Corpse counter for Mallyx's Summoning Shadows skill been removed from the walkthrough? It's the basis of the tactic used by the first ever party to defeat Mallyx (or at least the first to report it). Even worse, the trick was replaced with the tip to use SV, which is an enchantment, very prone to be turned against the party with Banish Enchantment. Please explain. -- 14:01, 19 December 2006 (CST) :It takes only a single hit while under SV to lose all adrenaline; immediately after it's cast, someone could slap a Diversion on Mallyx to cripple Banish Enchantment. But I'm thinking the idea is to cast it just at the right time, so it finishes as he's swinging at a player...no time to stop and use Banish Enchantment. It's a good tip. 24.6.147.36 14:10, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::Quite risky, if you ask me, as it requires very precise timing and good team synching. But then, you might argue, as this is an elite mission, elite players should be able to pull it off. ;) ::Regardless of the use of SV I don't understand why the corpse trick note was removed. I'll pm Karlos about it. -- 03:02, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::I think you are misunderstanding the Consume Corpse trick as you described it. Can you explain exactly how CC is used in that scenario. I know a CC trick, and it has nothing to do with Summoning Shadows. What was there was not correct. --Karlos 05:42, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::I've never used the trick myself, obviously, I've only read about it on forums, but as far as I understood, it works like this: The party must have a Flesh Golem. When the door to the citadel opens and the party enters, the golem stays outside. The door closes, and after short time the Flesh Golem dies and leaves a corpse. One of the party members may now use CC or NT to teleport to the corpse. (Since CC and NT do not use shadowstepping it is possible to travel through solid walls and doors.) He is now outside the citadel, and since Summoning Shadows uses shadowstepping Mallyx has no way to reach the player, or to reel him back into the citadel. With a healer in a safe spot outside the citadel the party always has a fallback position. -- 05:53, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::::That's not exactly what the note described. And yes that trick works. the note said that Consume Corpse is a way to counter Summon Shadows which is not even logical. --Karlos 07:38, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Huh? The trick prevents the Summuning Shadows effect to work on a target. If that isn't a counter, what is? The note read: "Because of the fact that shadow stepping doesn't work through closed doors and walls, it is possible to position a player safe from this skill by leaving a corpse outside the citadel and teleporting to it using Necrotic Traversal or Consume Corpse." I don't see what's wrong about this description. The note doesn't mention that a Flesh Golem is required for the corpse, but other than that it looks okay to me. Feel free to re-word the note so that it's okay for you and put it back in before I do it myself. -- 08:26, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Dude it does NOT prevent him from pulling you to him. So, here's what he does: He steps up to the gate, keeps trying to go through and can't. You spike him and spike him.... Then when he gets to 25% health, he uses it, bringing EVERYONE to the gate. Now, if you have done PvE at any length, you know that melee foes can hit you through gates if you and them are standing adjacent to each other. So, he will STILL kill a couple of people before you get a chance to even get up. Do you understand why it does not help? He will NOT use it when he's away from the gate, he will use it when he is at the gate... And when he does, he will be able to hit you. I just beat him like 2 hours ago. Take my word on this, consume corpse offers no protection from that skill. --Karlos 09:13, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::Oh, the people who were describing the trick (the German group) did mention that Summoning Shadows pulls those outside the citadel towards the gate, but they did not mention that Mallyx himself moves to the gate too and strikes through the gate. (Yes, I know that it's possible. Killed plenty of Watchtower Guards in Riverside Province in melee. :)) ::::::::But even then ... down 'til 25% it sounds like a good way to bait Mallyx with a target he can't reach. And down to 25% the monks and other spellcasters are out of harms way. We should at least mention the trick, so people are aware of it and can decide if they want to make use of it. -- 10:30, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::On a side note, are you going to clean up the walkthrough? Currently the structure is horrible (sections about spirits are redundant, bullets/numbers/indents are confusing, tips are mixed with description of facts, ... I'd do the cleanup myself, but I think it's never good when somebody writes a guide about something he has never done himself. Second hand knowledge is dangerous, as my misunderstanding of the CC trick shows. ;) -- 10:40, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::I plan on rewriting it when I get up from sleep (have not slept sinc elast night). Tetris, the Golem trick is worth mentioning (I think I even found a sneakier way, but I have to test it more), however, not as a way of avoiding Summoning Shadows, but as a way of doing the whole thing. the golem trick requires certain skills and a certain setup. Not just saying "Bring Consume Corpse." --Karlos 10:44, 20 December 2006 (CST) Time I'd like to know how long it take to complete this mission. Tomoko 15:06, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Depending on skill and actual events that unfold, anywhere from 1.5 hours to 3 hours. Our run was 2.5 hours. --Karlos 20:54, 20 December 2006 (CST)